


On Music and Dinosaurs

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Q’s not really into music. He likes it fine, will listen to almost anything when it’s on, but he would never pretend to actually be able to recognise more than the few mainstream genres and popular groups of the moment.Unlike James.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816660
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	On Music and Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Table: Fluff - Choir

Q’s not really into music. He likes it fine, will listen to almost anything when it’s on, but he would never pretend to actually be able to recognise more than the few mainstream genres and popular groups of the moment. 

Unlike James. 

James is a _fan_. A music buff. As nerdy about music as can be. The one thing he bemoaned the loss of after the old M sold off his flat was his collection of records. Q has heard him lamenting over countless LPs still in their covers, magnetic tapes played so often they had to be repaired, CDs innumerable…

Q has managed to track down a few of the priceless collectors pieces for him over the years and James has since mellowed out with age. 

He doesn’t go into an hour long rants on why the best Led Zeppelin album is clearly Physical Graffiti and anyone who says Led Zeppelin II is an idiot who lacks any semblance of brain, ears or soul. (On that memorable occasion Q only barely stopped himself from laughing. It reminded him too much of overhearing Tanner’s little girl explain that Triceratops was clearly the superior dinosaur because he had two horns, duh.)

But there’s one thing on which James remains inflexible. Every Christmas Eve, he’ll switch on Radio Four, sit down with Guinness curled up on his lap and listen to the King’s College choir’s Christmas service. It used to worry Q because James would always put his “mission face” on and it took some serious purring and kneading of stomach muscles on Guiness’s part to get him to crack a smile again after it was over, but James has since explained and now Q curls up right next to them and listens, too.

Listening to the King’s College choir sing Christmas carols together is the only memory James has of his mother.


End file.
